Irish Dancer
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: Sequel to Whiskey. Please read the previous two in order to understand this one. Flamers will be roasted.


**A/N:** The sequel to 'Whiskey'. I know, I know; I should be working on my other stories but I don't feel like it so... Nyah. Yet another music one-shot so please don't kill me! I got inspired by Rihanna's Take a Bow, Beautiful Liar (Shakira feat. Beyoncé) and Katy Perry's E.T. Onward to the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of Final Fantasy VII. *sigh* Damn you Namura! *shakes fist*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of this. Please desist in flaming. Cid and Cid-inspired cursing. Oh and that lovely five-letter acronym: M-PREG. Blameity blame Hojo, the Mako and whatever else fits! Blood-Planet ritual that occurs during... You'll see.

Ryder

P.S. Wutanese is in Italics to differentiate the conversations.

**ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID**

Cid's life had gone from boring to a complete adventure at almost the speed of sound. Now all he had to do was convince his wily Turk to participate in the Clan Dance at the Family Reunion... Or has Vincent made his own plans for the day?

**ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID**

Vincent methodically packed all of his ammo, folding only four sets of clothing into the steel-enforced Turk suitcase along with his toiletries.

"Vince? Ya seen th' Venus Gospel anywhere? Ah can't find 'er..."

"Deck of the Captain's Bridge, my Sky. Should I bring Death Penalty or Cerberus?"

"Vince! Ya ain't packin' ta mah Reunion!"

"Frankly, Cid, I remember the last 'Reunion' I attended. No thank you." His grumpy pilot went silent at the reminder of the dead Remnants. "Which one?"

"Both. Ya never know what's gonna happen."

"It is good happenstance that I thought to bring my Turk-issued suitcase."

"Ya packin' more than four sets damn it. At least one more?" The Captain pleaded unfairly with cobalt eyes.

"Yes, my Sky." he murmured ruefully. Packing in two extra outfits on the off chance that something on the level of Meteor happened, humming a Wutanese lullaby to their growing cub as his locks clicked into place. "Why must we travel by truck? I do not like leaving the _Shera_ to anyone's mercy while we are gone."

"Ah took care o' that. Strife an' his pair are ta care for mah baby. Cloud's th' only one allowed to touch th' tools an' the only one tuned inta how they work."

"The Puppy will destroy her."

"Then Ah'll build 'er again. What's gotcha so worried?"

"That the rest of your relatives are like your Mother."

"Nah."

They drove along, Cid singing ribald, off-key songs until Vincent had fallen asleep...

* * *

He awoke to the sight of the Highwind Clan in full swing. Cid managed to get them into the hotel and sign for their room before he shut the door, causing blessed silence to fall for a short moment.

"The Highwinds are quite aptly named, my Sky."

"Yeah, well it's actually kinda relaxed. Th' first day's _real_ bad. Ah brought us here about a week in."

"You mean to say that was mild?" Vincent couldn't help the astonishment at his pilot's statement. "Thankfully we were bonded after visiting your siblings. I shudder to think of the ruckus we'd have caused otherwise."

"Thanks ta Da, we've got a bit of tahme before mah cousins all wanna dance-"

"Dance?"

"Th' Highwind Swords Dance. Been done for generations."

"Does this use sharpened blades?"

"'Course it-Oh."

"I do not like the sound of this Dance, husband."

"Ah gotta do it Vince. It's tradition for the oldest of the family to dance for honor. Nothin' too dangerous babe." Vincent resigned himself to watching his beloved pilot do this Dance. "If Ah win though, ya gotta Dance wit' me."

"What?" Vincent hissed lowly, baring his fangs at his Mate. "Are. You. Insane? The demons will not allow it! Ever! The little one at stake is not our idea of fun." he finished, satisfied that Cid would listen to that, at least, if nothing else. A knock on the door stopped him from enunciating further.

"Cuz!"

"Elena?" Vincent eyed the woman with confusion.

"Vincent? Wow. What're-Ohhhhhh. I should probably leave since the Dance's started already. Cid's the best here, but he's stopped coming for the past year. Maybe I can beat him this time!"

"Tseng allowed this? As far as I know, you are-"

"Pregnant, yeah, but still agile. It's a test of skill." She clicked the door shut on his stunned visage.

"Exactly how sharp are these blades?"

"They can slice through a hair withou' so much as a blink." Vincent snarled and curled his claws into his palm, blood pooling as the tips pierced his skin. "Vince?"

"This Dance... There is more than just honor at stake?"

"Ya figured it out?"

"Skill, strength, speed, I take the gist. It is a proving ground to see if you can sire another generation or bear it."

"Got it in one, babe."

"Shall we show them a partnership of Turk and pilot cannot be beaten?"

* * *

Cid was giddy with excitement as he lead Vincent to the ring.

"And coming up the side of the ring is-Shiva's tit's!- Cid Highwind and... his companion!" Vincent sneered at the hesitancy, folding his arms across his chest and straightening his shoulders. He towered over quite a few of them as he watched his beloved bow at the waist and strip his shirt off. Guilt welled up briefly at the stark red scars on Cid's back and the tattooed Mark on Cid's neck before he quelled the urge to apologize to his pilot. "Whew! Got some new marks on ya, Cid, ol' boy..."

"Ain't none a ya business."

"Alright, okay. Facing our reigning champ is one of our own that got married to a Turk! Elena Kigari née Highwind, ya ready?" She powdered her hands and nodded sharply. "Cid Highwind, ya ready?" His husband nodded as well. "Rules stand as follows; ya get knocked, ya out. No cheatin', no shovin' and ya got yourself a match! Three, two... GO!"

Thankful of his enhancements now, he watched in awe as Cid whirled in complicated patterns, avoiding Elena's pitfalls with a spin to either the right or left, coming so close to the swords that the air rang as his leg moved again. The dance was over in a matter of seconds, both of them snagging a sword and getting cut. Vincent held himself in check, noticing that Tseng shot him a look of understanding. "Tie! Spouses n' partners may enter now." Vincent leapt over the fence and embraced Cid softly, purring loud enough that the audience quieted down in front.

"Are you hurt other than that slash?"

"Ya saw-Never mind, Ah'm asking' stupid questions."

"You were in your element, my Sky. It was quite the thing to watch."

"Now ya gotta Dance against Tseng."

"This extends both ways? Excellent."

"Cloak."

"The rules demand this?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He grumbled but handed over his tattered cloak and tied back his hair. "Damn." Wolf-whistles sounded from the audience as Tseng stripped from his jacket and tie rolling up the sleeves. Vincent self-consciously rolled back his own sleeves, thick white scars on his forearm and the scratches on his gauntlet.

"My gauntlet too? I cannot move my hand..."

"Partner of-"

"Leave off! Vince can't move his left hand without it, stupid."

"I concur with Mr. Highwind." Tseng said with conviction. _"They're making us Dance, old man."_

_"Old? Hmph, look who's talking... Clan to Clan?"_

_"Let's see how they react."_

"Are ya ready, Tseng Kigari?" his former SIC nodded briefly. "Are ya ready..."

"Vincent Valenwind." He also gave a stiff nod, weaving among the swords as though he'd been born into it. His eyes slipped closed as the old Cetra magic in the swords called to him; the crowd gasped as he picked up the pace, entirely ignoring Tseng now.

**-PoV-**

Cid couldn't help himself. He whooped when Vincent appeared to disappear, only to gasp at the intricate Dance that was meant solely for the Cetra Race. The movements were slow and deliberate, especially when Tseng purposely cut himself on the now glowing blade.

An array floated above his husband, vibrant green and blue twining through the solid black base magic. He felt a pull, going on gut instinct and pressing a bloodied hand to the flat of the blade. Purple twined into the array, finished off by Vincent with the final cut, a vibrant crimson joining the other four colors; they joined into a golden pentagram that faded out gently before literally exploding into a rainbow.

* * *

Of course the display managed to garner the attention of the Highwind Elders. Vincent was asleep in their room, in the land of dreams as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He was stuck explaining what Vince had become and how.

"Your bonded performed a Dance not seen for centuries. Care to tell us how he contacted the Cetra magics in the swords?" All traces of accent were gone, leaving only cold logic and even cooler tempers.

"It ain't mah place ta tell ya." he muttered, straddling the rickety chair backwards as was his habit aboard the Shera. "But ya asked; jus' so ya know, ya not gonna lahke mah answer. Vince is harborin' Chaos an' three other demons."

"You bonded to this man knowing this beforehand?"

"Ah love all of 'em. Vince comes wit' a past ya don' see every day. He was Project V in th' ShinRa Archives at ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim. That sick fuck, Hojo, got his grubby little hands on Vince when he was a Turk... He's gotta Protomateria ta control th' demons an' it's for Chaos mostly. Chaos connected to th' Planet ta defeat Omega. He's still got that connection so Vince channeled what Aerith told him to. Vince did it cause th' magic 'called' ta him an' ya know th' rest."

"You bond mate has a connection to the Planet? Interesting. Would your bonded object to questioning?"

"No." Cid sneered at the old coots; typical of them to take 'advantage' of such a situation. "Ah ain't lettin' ya. Vince don' need more folk pokin' an' proddin' him just ta satisfy ya 'curiosity.' He had enough o' _**that**_ at th' bastard's hand."

"You are the dominant partner?"

"Yeah."

"You're dismissed."

* * *

Cid cursed and lit a cigarette, shoulders tight as he stared out at the sunset.

"Damn meddlers. Ah think we're done here."

"Still talking to yourself, Captain?" Tseng questioned, smirking around the thin Wutanese-rolled tar sticks that Cid swore would kill him.

"Nah. Plannin' ta get outta here 'cause th' Council's-"

"Going to leave Vincent alone. Turks never let each other down nor allow anyone to blackmail them. Once a Turk, always a Turk; this rule more than applies to Vincent as he is our oldest current member. Rule One: Turks take care of Turks. He was a good leader and an excellent agent. It's the least I could do." the other Turk interrupted firmly.

"Thanks. Ya ain't ta bad. But Ah know mah wily Turk. He'll wanna leave if he gets wind of it."

"Taken care of as well. Elena's doing cover-up damage."

"So ya all owe Vince for him savin' th' Planet?"

"No. Let me correct that assumption; it's a ShinRa secret."

"Alright." Cid grinned, pulling the Wutanese man into a bear-hug. "Welcome ta th' Highwind Clan." Tseng sighed as he was put down. "None o' that." He ground out his cigarette and threw away the butt before making his way back to their room. Vincent made a soft snuffle, wrapping around him once he was in bed.

"_**My**_ Sky..."

**-PoV-**

Vincent's fingers twitched as the woman insisted on _flirting_ with _**his**_ husband; should he use Death Penalty or Cerberus to blast her brains out? He contemplated whether or not to add the searing poison from one of the monsters he'd come across as the woman spoke again in a sickeningly-sweet tone.

"Why, Cid, I do believe you've cleaned up. Come get drinks with me?" A growl rumbled up from his chest as the bitch laid a hand on Cid's arm. "Promise I won't lace anything in it this time..." That was the last straw, her leaning in for a kiss. He snarled out loud, baring his fangs as he swept over to Cid's side and removed the interloper's hand swiftly.

"My Sky, do you know this... harridan?"

"Vince! Hey, babe." the relief in his husband's voice had him rounding on the brunette bimbo. "No, but she'd been tryin' ta get mah pants for ages."

"Cid! You sly dog... You're leading this gentleman on! I drugged his martini and we had fantastic sex-Oh, Planet." Vincent held on to his temper by a thread but allowed Gigas's essence to bleed through, changing his eyes to a glowing green.

"Listen carefully for I will only say this _once_. If you so much as _look_ at the Captain again, I shall use you as a canvas in the most macabre of art displays. You may not have morals but I do not appreciate my _**HUSBAND**_ being propositioned! Do we understand each other?" he hissed softly, his fingers closing around Cerberus. "Should you fail to understand _that_ as the warning it is, wench, I'll do more than use your guts as garters... You'll be my new favorite target." She nodded frantically and fled before he could follow through with his threat, several brunette strands snagging on his gauntlet claws.

"Damn, ya hot when ya jealous..." Cid's deepened voice had him purring softly as he wrapped himself about his husband to ward off anymore of the loose women looking for a good screw. "Whatcha doin', Angel?"

"Since when have I become an angel?"

"Ah was thinkin' of pet names Ah could call ya an' that one stuck. Do ya mind?"

"Not at all, my Sky."

* * *

The end of the Family Reunion rolled around, finding them back on the road home. The _Shera_ appeared to be in one piece. Cloud was lounging in the Captain's chair, the Puppy and his Cub nowhere in sight.

"I sent them home after the first few days... Zack is an idiot. He managed to break the intake valve and the aerometer."

"Ya fixed it?"

"Yeah. Seph's scent is sufficient in scaring off the monsters."

"Anything else Ah need ta know about?"

"Seph's planning on bring Zack over on his behavior since he wants to have dinner with Vincent."

"Vince?"

"Cub and I go way back. Why not?"

* * *

Vincent sighed as he carded his fingers through soft silver hair. Sephiroth wasn't much different than he'd expected him to be; the silverette had remained kind-hearted and brave. He was also now a deadly killing machine, but Vincent conveniently ignored that part in favor of the man he clearly saw.

"Wolf? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, Cub. Just my personal theories. May I ask something of you?"

"Anything."

"My cub needs a set of godparents. I was thinking you, the Puppy and Cloud in case something were to happen to myself or Cid." A pink flush flashed across the porcelain cheeks before fading.

"Really? Cloud I can see, even the Puppy since he has such a big heart, but myself?"

"Cub, you forget; I was there when you were born. I know you as no other would besides your chosen partners. You do have a capacity for love. I would strangle the Puppy if he was my chosen..."

"He's not that crazy all the time, Wolf." Green eyes crinkled at the corners, Sephiroth offering a wry grin. "Zackary is sweet and he means well with his enthusiasm... Though it is not always appreciated."

"Indeed. If not for his underlying intelligence on delicate matters, I would believe you are only in it for the looks since the Puppy is quite beautiful."

Sephiroth growled softly, the man's possessive streak showing through, "My Puppy."

"As Cid is my Sky... If you were the type for grumpy pilots. Fortunately, both of us are quite content where we are in our relationships."

"Of course. Wolf?"

"Yes, Cub?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Ending A/N:** Mmm, evil, evil little me... I'll be finishing off the series shortly! I really should be working on Folklore drabbles but I don't feel like it. Thanks for reading and please leave me reviews!


End file.
